Arrow of Eros
by AthenaBoy
Summary: Percy and Nico get pushed together by a friend, but will it have terrible consequences? Probably. Anyway, M for mature scenes between male characters. Lemons, character death?, and other stuff. Bookverse, don't like, don't read.
1. Intro

**Arrow of Eros Chapter 1**

Alright, second chapter story begins now! This one is based more upon the books by way that it has the camp and everything like that. No connections to A Boarding School Story, and a new character of mine shall debut here. (If you haven't read ABSS, you might want to for a feel of Avery).

Oh yeah, I don't own Percy Jackson, and I only own two of the characters in here. Rated M for sex related scenes between male characters.

**Avery's POV**

This is going to be fun. This is my day to shine. As the only representative of Eros Cabin, I feel the need to stir things up every once in a while. A rumor here, an encouraging nudge to a new camper, anything to break the monotony. I was claimed two days after the end of the second Great War, so I need to make up for it.

This time, I've set my sights on our savior, the Titanic hero, the one and only Percy Jackson. He's supposedly in a relationship with that Johnson girl, but they hang out two days in a week. So, with my newly mastered powers over lust I have taken it upon myself to stir the pot a bit. I know, I know, truly noble.

The first step of any operation like this is planning. Now, one day out of four, Percy will weasel out of duties, or finish ridiculously fast. After that, he heads into the forest and doesn't come out for hours. While watching him, I've been close to caught more times than I can count. Okay, maybe I've been watching just a bit longer than I'd like to admit.

So, my plan, put simply is to find out who he's meeting (no one spends that long in the forest without good reason), and decide what to do from there on. Maybe expose them, maybe join in, blackmail, the possibilities are endless.

And, if it is somehow innocent, I can always use my powers to spice things up. I like Percy, it's hard not to, but the temptation to do this is far too great.

I rise early and take care of some smaller issues before preparing my stakeout at the edge of the woods. Knowing Percy, he'll be cautious so I get myself ready in case he notices/fights me off. I pull my bracelet apart slowly, and before I know it, it's a short bow resting in my hands.

And there's Percy. He makes his way onto the path, and I wait a few minutes before following him in. Damn, since when could he move this fast. I can barely keep track of him. I turn a corner and he's just standing there. Back turned to me. I'm glad I went camo today, I even covered my awesome hair (dyed green and silver spikes this month) with a green beret. Where I got a beret from is a good question.

While my mind is side tracked he almost gets away down a smaller path. Good thing he's not really that stealthy.

I follow reluctantly, this being the deepest I've ever gotten in the woods. And then there's light breaking in my eyes, a wide open clearing, and, Di Angelo? What's he doing here?

I hunker down to watch them quietly.

**Percy's POV**

I break into the sunlight and see a nice sight. Nico laying in the shade, fully stretched out for the world to see. All of his clothes are ruffled from the shadow travel, and he actually looks like he's fallen asleep. After I walk a few steps into the the light, he proves me wrong.

"Were you followed?" I sigh. He's always so theatrical.

"No, I never am. Why are you so cautious, it's not like we do anything wrong." He sighs and stands up. My eyes grope him for a quick second before I remember who I'm talking to. No way he feels that way for me.

"I feel a dark new presence in the camp. Also, the amount of undead is growing to fast for me to count. Something bad is happening, and one of these new campers is to blame." He's angry. The force of his words stings. The thought of death being revoked is somewhat sickening to him. I guess there's a line between zombies, ghosts and skeletons here.

"Well, new campers are turning up by the day. The gods are going crazy to claim all the kids they've had over the years." And then I feel a sharp pain in my lower back. And Nico looks irresistible.

**Avery's POV**

It's amazing how powerful boredom is. Sure, they're talking serious gossip, but I only care so much about that. I ready my bow. Pink energy preps itself for a second before creating an arrow with deep purple flights.

I set my sights at Percy's ass and fire. That thing packs enough hormones and pure lust to keep me amused for a while. And I've set it loose in Percy's system. Lovely.

**Nico's POV**

Percy has officially confused me for the first time. He's usually straightforward and easy to read. Then today, one second he's talking like a normal person, and there's a small flash (my imagination I'm sure) and his eyes cloud over.

And then his lips are on mine fast enough to knock my breath away. Our teeth clash together, I feel need and passion coming from the kiss. I give in quickly. This is surprising, sure, but not unwanted. As Percy works his way down my neck, I have to moan.

"Nico, think you can shadow travel us to my cabin? I'm still free for a few hours, what do you say?" He squeezes my back and I respond instantly. We fall out of the air and onto Percy's bed. He's back on top of me and murmurs "Perfect,"

**Avery's POV**

HOT! That is really all I can say about what just happened. I feel my hat fall off my headwhen I topple over. I don't think I'll be moving for a while.

**Author's Notes**

What do you think? Pretty nice first chapter, eh? I'll try and follow it up quick as I can. Adios, faithful readers!


	2. Effects

**Arrow of Eros Chapter 2**

I don't own Percy Jackson, and I only own two of the characters in here. Rated M for sex related scenes between male characters. This scene contains explicit material not meant for those young of age or weak of heart. There you go.

**Avery's POV**

I'm not going anywhere with my body the way it is. I mean, seeing those two going at it is quite the attractive thought. And that earns me a twitch below the belt. I moan loudly, no fear about encountering other people out here. I make a quick calculation about that arrow I shot. With a direct hit of a lust arrow, Percy should be good for maybe two hours. I just_ wonder _how he'll use it.

Another twitch. "Alright, alright, you win." I snap the button on my belt shamelessly and go to it.

**Percy's POV**

I make quick work of Nico's shirt. I don't know what exactly has gotten into me, but it can't stand the thought of anything getting in the way of me and Nico. Once his shirt and mine are both gone, I fall into another bruising kiss against his mouth. He's warm, willing, and instantly submissive. Perfect.

As our tongues dance and our fingers explore, I feel my hips grind against Nico's skinny jeans. The feeling makes him squirm underneath me, forcing more and more moans from my throat. My fingers spider their way down his chest, his stomach, finally stopping at the buckle to his belt. I detach myself from his lips for a short second.

"If you don't want this, tell me now. From here on out, I don't think I'll be able to hold back anything. This'll probably be your last chance to get out." He looks surprised for a second at the fact that I would actually consider asking. Then he smirks cheekily, hotly, up at me.

"Of course I want it seaweed brain. Now hurry up and get to it." While he gives his little speech, I feel his hands pushing my sweatpants and boxers down my legs. His eyes flash up at me one more time. "And give me some fingers now. I don't want to waste time with you tenderly preparing me." This only serves to turn me on even more.

I feel a wolfish smile spread across my face. "As you wish." I move one hand up to his mouth, three fingers out and ready. The other hand continues to remove his belt and jeans with some help from Nico. Seeing his body bare beneath mine, his eyes peacefully closed as his mouth does its devilish work on my fingers, it all only increases my hunger for him.

"That's enough of that," I pull my fingers from the warmth of his mouth, "Time to get down to business."

**Nico's POV**

I've never seen Percy give in to animal instincts this wildly before. I think I like it, though. I'm practically drooling over his form as he repositions us. Before I know it, I'm on all fours directly in front of him, his hard length in front of my face. The fingers I just released are at my ass, slowly toying but never going in.

I groan and set about my work, slowly taking the head into my mouth. It's got a bit of a salty taste, like seawater. As I lower my head and begin to set my tongue to work around him, I feel a finger push its way into me. It's an odd feeling, and it stings quite a bit, but I know it'll be worth it. I've been waiting for this for way too long.

I go down even further placing light touches along his thighs and stomach as I go. My reward for this is a symphony of moans from above and a second finger entering. As they begin to scissor me apart, there's the lightest brush against something within me. I moan as loudly as I can around him, trying to convey my pleasure.

"Oh, you like that, Nico?" I can barely make out the words from above when his third finger breaches me and the three proceed to toy with my insides and stretch me out. I thrust my hips backwards lustily. Something was passing from him to me, driving me mad with carnal desire. We're both just going insane right now, the need is too much to resist.

His fingers leave my body, I feel empty and he pulls me off of him. I whimper for a second at the loss. Then I remember myself. He must really have an effect on me to bring out a side of me that's this submissive.

"No worries Nico, you'll be full again in a second." I gulp near audibly at that promise, but I completely forget any form of nervousness when I feel him settle behind me. His hands are toying with my cheeks, slowly pushing me wider and wider. I growl and push backwards at him. He chuckles lightly before shoving himself in.

I feel my body shift to accommodate him, but a surprising lack of pain. Just the extreme pleasure that comes when he fully sheathes himself in my body. He gives me a full second before beginning to thrust within me, finding my sweet spot in moments. The pure pleasure, and the fact that Percy is the one giving it to me, is enough to force moans out of me with every thrust.

My arms give way beneath me, my knees and Percy's body is all that's supporting me now. I feel his body bend over mine, his tongue slowly finding it's way around my ear, my neck, the tip of my spine. At this angle he's able to go faster, harder, and deeper into me. All of which he accomplishes easily.

We're both unraveling now. I'm screaming as the waves of lust overtake me. Percy is moaning as he drills into me, placing an enormous hickey along the side of my neck. And then everything goes white. I feel myself reach finality as I explode on Percy's bedsheets. After a few final thrusts, I feel myself fill with his essence.

We fall to the side, and he pulls me closer to his body. He still hasn't pulled out but I don't really care. With one final nip to my ear, Percy leans into me and whispers, "I love you Nico." I nuzzle gently against his shoulder.

"I love you too, Percy." He pulls me sharply against his chest once more.

"We're also not leaving this bed for the rest of the day."

"Agreed."

**Avery's POV**

I finish up and lift myself off the ground. I hear a noise. I've never seen anything I couldn't handle in the woods, but I've never gone this deep. I climb quickly up the nearest tree before observing the scenes below. Thank the gods that I didn't put my bow away.

**Author's Notes**

Alright, I've got the story all mapped out in my mind. But knowing me, so many details are going to be changed by the end. Whatever. To my followers, old and new, I bid thee farewell until chapter three.


	3. Nefarious

**Arrow of Eros Chapter 3**

I don't own Percy Jackson, and I only own two of the characters in here. Rated M for sex related scenes between male characters. You've already seen one of those, but there are more to come. Not in this chapter, though.

**Avery's POV**

I'm perched up on my branch, maybe seven feet over the ground. And then they lurch onto the path. Zombies, undead, reincarnates, whatever you want to call them. They won't see me, but I won't be able to kill them. I didn't bring any physical arrows, and my pink arrows are essentially super compressed hormones. Not that effective on dead flesh.

And then the weirdest part. One of them speaks. "Seeee Prinn thii waaaa." I think that's supposed to translate to 'The Sea Prince went this way'. Zombies tracking Percy is never a good thing. And here I am, stranded. Real great, Avery.

They make their way into the clearing, shambling clumsily along. If I ran now, I could outdistance them to the camp easy. But they're being controlled by a force in camp according to Nico, and evil forces don't like their minions being exposed. Well fuck.

I'll have to wait up here a few hours until I can leave without appearing to have left in their range. Marvelous. I'm a fucking child of a primordial god and I'm stuck up a tree. I really hate this camp sometimes.

**Percy's POV**

Nico and I sit in my bed, talking idly. Whatever kept us going for so long must've worn off. That blind need I felt before is completely gone. Now I feel kind of embarrassed. Just the two of us, completely bare, talking about how long one or the other has waited for this.

Suddenly, Nico stands up. "I'm gonna shadow travel over to my room and change quick. I'm starting to feel gross." He starts walking to one of my walls, completely bathed in darkness from the angle of light in my cabin.

"Whoa, you're limping." I jump up and try to walk up to him, but my body from the waist down isn't really complying. He rolls his eyes at me, coupled with a complete no shit look.

"Eight rounds is gonna do that, Percy. Now, I'll be back in a minute so that we can talk about some things." He steps into the shadow and fades in a second, leaving me alone. Alone to think about what _some things_ could mean. Probably nothing. I'm just paranoid.

I try to figure out what brought this all together. Nico and I were talking. He was giving me one of his updates on the goings on in the mortal world. Nothing odd there. And then that pain in my ass. After that, boom, blind lust. Wait. Pain like an arrow wound, no physical marks, pure lust. Avery.

Well that's one mystery solved. He must have followed me to the clearing, seen nothing he found interesting, and spiced things up with one of his arrows. Now there's nothing left to do but wait. And maybe put some clothes on.

**Nico's POV**

I throw something black and tight on quickly. I want to talk to Percy about those undead, but now that whole 'fucking for hours on end' thing has entered the mix and it'll take too long to sort through that. The camp needs to start figuring suspects. Only the most powerful half bloods of only a handful of cabins could do something like this.

Profiling the campers should be our number one priority. But of course that's not going to happen anytime soon. And by the time we get to it, it'll be too late. I sigh and shadow travel back to Percy's room. Time to talk.

**Avery's POV**

I should get moving. After searching for a few minutes, the things realized that Percy wasn't there and shuffled deeper into the forest. That was and hour ago. I shift myself off of the branch and land gracefully on my ass. I send a quick pulse of energy through my body. It takes all the stiffness and pain out of me, at the cost of, well, let's just say the use of my powers makes the subject immeasurably horny.

As I make my way down the path, my jeans sweatpants start the annoying cycle of bulging out. Usually I would wear it proud in search of my next conquest, but there's no time for that today. Percy's getting hunted by living corpses and,

Oh, is that Travis? The sight of him makes me throb, quickly remembering how tight he is. My eyes shut involuntarily and a moan forces its way from my lips. Maybe just a quick suck.

"NO!" My mind shouts out at me, one side fighting to keep some semblance of control. I turn towards Percy's cabin and start to speed walk in that direction before I can zone out again.

And then I feel someone grip me around the waist from behind. Two skillful hands run over my crotch before gripping tight and tugging.

Maybe just a quick fuck. Another tug. A tongue around the shell of my ear.

Maybe two.

**Percy's POV**

Nico just quickly walks out of my wall, striding like he owns the place. As long as he keeps wearing tight clothes, I don't care how cocky he is. I shake my head in hopes of getting the perversions out. It fails.

"So Percy, I have a few important things to tell you, but we should probably clear all of this up. Odds are you won't process anything I say until it's worked out." He's got that right. My head is still spinning from what happened earlier.

"Alright. So, I think I know what lead to all of that." He doesn't say anything, so I just plow on. "Avery, you met him for like three minutes that one time, he's a son of the god Eros. That gives him the power to manipulate lust. He really loves screwing with everyone, so there's a good chance he was involved."

"That makes sense. I saw this weird flash right before you kissed me. But what does that make us now?" His whole body seems to be trembling. I don't think I've ever seen him nervous. Sad? Yes. Angry? Hell yes. But never nervous.

"Whatever you want us to be. Now, about that important stuff?" A light smile, not even close to his signature smirk, comes onto his face.

"Maybe tomorrow. I feel super drained." I scootch over on the bed to offer him a spot, but he just nods a goodbye and shadow travels back to his cabin.

**3rd Person POV**

A silhouette against harsh green light. Now small, now large, now shapeless. And then a voice in complete monotone. The only sound against the stark silence of night.

"Shadow travel. Looks like that Di Angelo child I've heard so much about has come back. And that could put a serious damper on my plans. An eye. An effective spy will be necessary. Majes seems to be a good candidate. He's close enough to the Prince, and it will take little to break him. Perfect."

**Author's Notes**

Ugh. I'm sorry for the wait, but I've had some technical difficulties. I'll try and do better with chapter four, though. Until then, Adios!


	4. Coup

**Arrow of Eros Chapter 4**

I don't own Percy Jackson, and I only own two of the characters in here. Rated M for sex related scenes between male characters. Also, quite a bit of foul language from my favorite son of Eros.

**Nico's POV**

I sleep restlessly. As the night wears on, my dreams fill me with dread. When I wake up, I can only remember a few vague images. Some kid, that Avery that Percy mentioned, with his eyes falling out. Some of the undead roaming the forests of camp. Startling, fragmented pictures of a few unrecognizable faces. I hate half blood dreams.

I get up and stretch, slowly adjusting to moving for the day. And then I see the clock. Seven in the morning. And then I remember that Percy is a senior counselor. He's lucky to get out of camp duty one day in the week, but there's no way he'll be out until noon, probably later than that. I sigh loudly as I change.

To reveal myself in camp might be the wrong move. If I want to catch whoever is reanimating corpses, I have to be secretive, reserved, and cunning. Business as usual. If they see a son of Hades pop up from nowhere, they'll be on red alert. Unless I can get word to the Big House, Percy is my only confident.

Nothing to do but settle down and kill time.

**Avery's POV**

My eyes flutter open reluctantly. I'm lying on the grass behind my cabin, handcuffed to my back porch. How the hell? I do have quite a few kinks, but bondage has never been my area. I shake my head and a few things from yesterday pop into place.

The zombies in the forest. Getting distracted by Travis. Me, proceeding to fuck him into oblivion. Making my way back towards Eros cabin. And then... I wince, the back of my head suddenly flaring in pain. Looks like I got ambushed by someone.

My bracelet bow is on the table ten feet away, taunting me. I reach up to feel the cuffs. Well made, probably a strong steel, or something similar. My reputation in camp is pretty well known, so I doubt seeing me handcuffed to something won't send up too many alarms.

Footsteps. Slowly making their way around my cabin from the division between Eros and Hebe cabins. Gotta be worth a shot.

"Help! Chained to a porch here! Whoever you are, please help me." No response, but the footsteps are still coming closer. "C'mon, talk to me. I can make it worth your while." The footsteps are going quicker now, on the porch. I turn my head, but the thing is empty.

Green lines imprint themselves on the air in front of my face, shifting like smoke to create letters. _Bad luck for you, Lusty boy. _I blow air and the letters dissipate. And then there's a green flash, and I'm out like a light.

**Percy's POV**

I'm getting impatient now. Sword training until noon when the arena opens up for advanced sparring. Then I have to tutor Hecate, Hebe, Morpheus and Khione cabins on Pegasus riding, a lot of which has fallen on my shoulders because of the connection I have with them. That's another three hours. And then if I'm lucky I can sneak back to Hades cabin to talk with Nico.

I remember him mentioning the undead and an evil force in camp. The thought distracts me long enough for the Notus kid, Mark I think, that I'm fencing to get a touch on my shoulder. That forces me back to reality. Everything will solve itself later.

**Nico's POV**

Nine thirty. Still bored, and I've exhausted my taste for gory fiction. I look around my cabin for something amusing, when there's a knock at my door. Oh no. Don't tell me I was spotted. I look out the peep hole in the door and see that kid from last night. Avery.

I open the door and pull him in quickly. "How did you know I was here?" I demand while he sits himself down on my bed.

"I'm the son of a primordial god. I have a much stronger sense about magical disturbance than most. Detecting shadow travel isn't really that tough. And before you ask, I'm here to get all the juicy details about you and Percy after you went to his room yesterday."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one. Now dish. Or maybe I can just let it spill that a son of Hades has rejoined us." He smiles at me, the smile of someone who knows how to get their way.

"There's really not much to dish. We went back to Poseidon cabin, I sucked Percy off, some other things happened, and now I walk with a limp." He springs up, not happy with what I've given him.

"What kind of 'other things'?" A smarmy smile. I really don't like him right now.

"Percy fucked me. Eight times. That enough?" He nods and sits back down. "Now I have a serious question for you. If you saw me and Percy before that, surely you heard our conversation before hand."

"Something about zombies, right?" I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I hate that term. They're reanimated corpses. And someone in camp is the cause. If you can detect magical discrepancies, there's no way you haven't felt the shift in energy here in camp. Only so many half bloods are strong enough or have the right powers to resurrect the dead like this." I pause and he nods me on, his eyes half lidded now.

"I think I've narrowed it down. There are no other children of Hades, so that's the biggest issue. Then, there's Hecate. With their magical abilities, a child of Hecate might be able to break the barrier. Or Hebe. Youth plus corpses might just do the trick if a magical artifact is mixed in."

He opens his eyes again. But they aren't the deep hazel like when he entered. Now they're emerald, staring me down.

"Sorry Nico, I don't think I can help you. That information might just get you hurt. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" His fist is in my stomach before I can think. I feel a pulse of energy and I'm down for the count.

**Percy's POV**

Pegasus riding took too long. The boy from Hebe cabin, James, fell ten feet after his mount bugged out in midair. This led to Maria, daughter of Hecate, toppling off hers when the now riderless Pegasus crashed into her.

When I asked Toby, the Pegasus James was riding on, what happened, he just said _Bad feel, Bad feel _over and over. I had to dismiss all of them once the two of them were carried off by the Apollo cabin reps. And now horse therapy is another thing on my list of things to do.

**Author's Notes**

Okay, I'm entering that phase now. That phase in writing when everything is on the surface, fighting to be written. I love it. It's electric. So rest assured, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Au revoir, faithful readers.


	5. Prophecy

**Arrow of Eros Chapter 5**

I don't own Percy Jackson, and I only own three of the characters in here. Rated M for sex related scenes between male characters. Also, quite a bit of foul language from my favorite son of Eros.

**Percy's POV**

I'm finally free. No more responsibilities for the day, and there's still an hour and a half before dinner. Enough time to talk to Nico. And that's when I see all of Athena Cabin sitting, looking glum. Being me, I still have to ask, pending news or no.

"Hey, wise ones, what's happening?" They all look up at me with those same gray eyes. Then one of them speaks up.

"Annabeth thinks someone stole her invisibility cap. We're keeping out of the way."

"Did anyone try to help her?" The girl smiles with a small sigh.

"Malcolm did. They wheeled him out with a broken elbow a little while ago. Doesn't take our brains to know what comes next." I smile back. Annabeth hides it well enough, but she has a killer temper.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later then." As I walk away, I hear them start to chatter with each other. Something in my gut says they're dissecting everything I just said and did. And then I reach Hades cabin. I knock, somewhat nervously. "Nico?"

I let myself in when there's no response. Hades cabin isn't very large, and a quick search tells me that he's not here. I hunker down on his bed. Nothing to do but wait fr him to show up.

**Nico's POV**

I look around. It's probably pitch black in here, but I have no problems with the dark. Looks like I've been locked in a cellar, probably under Eros cabin. I doubt Avery is anything more than a pawn. Something has its hooks in him, looking out of his eyes but only changing his actions when necessary. The perfect disguise.

I'm free to move around, but the place is almost certainly sound proofed and locked. Details Avery would forget, but his meticulous controllers wouldn't. Shadow travel has failed every time I tried, and I think I've figured it out.

Some bulbous green thing is just out of reach. It's way too high up for me to reach, and it looks too heavy for me to lift. Just walking near it makes me weak. Being in the same room for as long as I have has nearly drained my energy completely.

For the time being, I'm out of luck.

**Percy's POV**

You've got to be kidding me. In the time it took me to wait for Nico, eat dinner, come back, and wait for another hour, absolutely nothing has happened. No sign of Nico. And then, Chiron's voice.

"Will all cabin leaders please assemble in the Big House. There are urgent matters to be discussed." I let myself out the back door and come back out near Poseidon cabin. He doesn't want it known that he's here, I'll respect that.

Ten minutes later, we're all gathered. Avery and the Stolls have some sort of game going, Maria and James are talking about something a few rows up, while Annabeth, Clarisse, and Katie Gardner are all bunched in a corner. There are so many seats lined up for all of us, but there are so few actually sitting when Chiron calls for attention. Rachel is up front with him.

"I believe it is best if I turn over control of this meeting to our Oracle, who has just joined us recently." Rachel takes a deep breath and begins.

"A few days ago, I sensed a disturbance. Since then, I've known that I needed to get to camp as soon as possible. So, I guess it's prophecy time. Here goes." The green mist begins pooling around her, slowly frothing and billowing.

_"Hidden deep in the vampire's haze_

_ The stolen Prince of Ghosts now lays_

_ One is accused and one is to blame_

_ While another controlled stays the same_

_ The civil battles now begin_

_ While lovers patience runs thin_

_ The lone evil is truly two_

_ And innocent death shall soon ensue"_

The green mist starts to dissipate now, leaving Rachel to fall into the readily provided chair. She looks up and around at all of us. "Anything helpful?" A shudder runs through all of us. That was a pretty menacing prophecy, but it hits me worse than the others.

The stolen Prince of Ghosts. In other words, Nico's been taken. I barely hear Chiron asking if anyone can shed light on anything of the prophecy, while a couple of people up front put it down on paper for easy access.

I feel myself rise. If Nico's already been taken, there's no point in lying about him being here. A few seats away, Avery starts rising in sync with me. All eyes are on us now.

**Avery's POV**

Wow. That was heavy. If I can just tell them about my being attacked and handcuffed, it'll all go so much faster. And then there's Nico. One minute I'm talking to him, then I'm in my bed. My memories are being tampered with. There's a sudden pain behind my eyes. Emerald spots dance in my eyes while I stand up against my will.

Everything goes dark. Whoever did this to me is so gonna get it.

**Author's Notes**

I'm happy. This is all playing into place perfectly. Just last night I was struggling to figure out how this chapter would work, and here it is, written for your pleasure. Arrivederci!


	6. Accusation

**Arrow of Eros Chapter 6**

I don't own Percy Jackson, and I only own three of the characters in here. Rated M for sex related scenes between male characters. Also, quite a bit of foul language from well, from everyone.

**Nico's POV**

The thing. The orb, the giant green pulsating orb stopping me from doing anything productive. It's the biggest problem here. But it's changed. Now, there's no pulse. Just pure emerald light shining out of it. The job's almost done. I have as little energy as possible without dying.

The light isn't normal light. Oh no, that would be too simple. Now that it's sucked out my power, it gets to use it for its own purposes. All of this was planned out so masterfully. There is no way in Hades that this was planned by a half blood or even half bloods. There was interference here. Monster, Titan, malevolent God, who can say?

Again, this isn't regular light. It moves across the walls, but not through the air, in tendrils and waves. Towards me. I stand and ready myself to move. This light touches me and I might just end up like Avery. Or worse.

**Percy's POV**

"Percy, you are the more senior camper here. Feel free to speak at your leisure." Chiron's voice gives me confidence.

"Alright. There's no point in hiding this. I've been having meetings with the son of Hades, Nico Di Angelo for the past three months. Recently, he's told me that the number of resurrected dead has grown to ridiculous amounts. And the cause is someone here at camp. But today, he disappeared. That's at least two lines of the prophecy there."

"Thank you Percy, that clears at least some of this up. Avery, is there anything I would like to add?" I sit down as Chiron gives Avery the floor.

"Thank you, Chiron. What Percy said actually helps me quite a bit." It looked like he was smiling. No, that's not possible. "Lately I've been feeling a serious shift in the balance of magical energies here. Something big and rancid. Also, last night I saw two people. One dragging the other. And then they went into Hebe cabin."

**Avery's POV**

I want to shout. No, don't believe it. This time I can clearly see and hear myself. Some sort of special torture I'm sure. Yeah, whoever did this is dying the instant I get control of my limbs again.

**Percy's POV**

There's people clamoring immediately. James and Maria are both calling that he's innocent, that they can check his cabin if they want. I can barely hear them. All that my mind is processing is Nico, Hebe Cabin, and dragged. And then Chiron is shouting for order. It breaks through my thoughts easily. He never shouts.

"Attention! Oh, thank you. We will take the quickest course of action. James, Avery, Percy, Annabeth. Please come with me." Maria jumps up to object. Chiron gives in quickly and lets her come along, clinging to James' arm the whole way.

Hebe cabin is an okay place, only one bunk actually looks inhabited. James is Hebe's only claimed son, so the place is empty aside form his things. Annabeth walks in behind me and proceeds to shout bloody murder.

"My hat! My invisibility cap, on the bed! What is it doing in here?" She looks angrily at James who can only look startled for the time being. Chiron gives a fast, but efficient I'm sure, look around.

"If that's our only proof, I'm afraid we really cannot build a case against you." And that's when one section of the floor decides to explode.

**Nico's POV**

The lines haven't even made an attempt to touch me yet. They draw absently on the walls and ceiling, forming complex symbols and arrays. I hear voices and footsteps above me. Some of them are hoof beats and quick running steps. Accusatory yells. I feel my eyes widen.

This whole thing is a set up. I've been planted here. Another master stroke. I look down, just in time to see the dull green array under my feet light up. I can't move. This thing is powerful. It's gagging me, the scent deep and cloying. I cough and blood appears on the skulls decorating my clothes.

A portion of the ceiling gives way and a bannister, carefully chosen by the looks of it, falls and collapses on my head. As I fall to the ground I hear Percy shouting. But all I can think to myself is how well planned this all was.

**Percy's POV**

Avery runs into the hole with me, but I don't see him. Nico can force fire if he needs it bad enough. I see him lying there in the thin light. I fall to my knees at his side and see blood on his shirt. The blast must have blown part of the roof down onto him.

"Everyone! He's in here!" Between Avery and me, we're able to haul him out onto the floor of Hebe cabin. While Annabeth calls the Apollo kids to get a stretcher, all I can do is look at James, being comforted by Maria on his bed.

**Author's Notes**

Two chapters in one day! Whoo! I feel accomplished. How are you guys liking it so far? Feel free to tell me, it's just a few key clicks away. Afsheid, dear readers.


	7. The Plot Thickens

**Arrow of Eros Chapter 7**

I don't own Percy Jackson, and I only own three of the characters in here. Rated M for sex related scenes between male characters. Also, quite a bit of foul language from well, from everyone.

**Percy's POV**

We're somewhere in the Big House. I'm not sure, I wasn't paying much attention. Maria and Avery were sent to watch Nico while he recovers. Annabeth and I, along with Chiron and James, are in some small room. It's time for an interrogation.

"I swear to the gods, I didn't even know my cabin _had _a basement, let alone someone locked inside!" He sounds sincere enough. Chiron speaks up next to me.

"Now, now. No one is accusing you of anything." I think about saying something, but change my mind. "We simply have to detain you until we can have Nico answer some questions."

Annabeth speaks up from my other side. "What I'm more concerned about is why my hat was in your cabin." He sees his opportunity and pounces on it.

"Yes! Even if I had stolen your hat, which I didn't, why would I leave it out in the open? Especially if I was expecting company over? If I were a thief, I'd at east try to be sneaky about it. Someone must have set me up!" I look at the others.

"He makes a good point." Annabeth looks a bit dubious, but she can still accept logic when she sees it.

"But then what about Avery's testimony? And the fact that we actually found Nico in the cellar of your cabin." And then I notice something. His eyes are innocent. Scared, but innocent. I've seen people who've done evil things, but there's nothing in his eyes.

Either he's pulling the best fast one I've ever seen, or he's been set up. I have to trust the eyes. "I think he's innocent. Look at his eyes and tell me he could knock out Nico in a fight successfully, and then lock him up for a day. Where were you last night?"

He looks defensive for a second. Then, "I was out with Maria, in Hecate's cabin. I almost slept there. In fact, if our cabins weren't so close together I probably would have."

"Wasn't Maria up there shouting about how you were innocent?" She wasn't a bad looking girl, it would make sense if the two of them were in a relationship.

"Yeah. She told me she would vouch for me if anything happened. She also said, said" Out of nowhere he starts breathing heavy. His eyelids are fluttering like crazy, and his eyes are flickering back and forth from green to pale blue.

"What the hell?" And then he's gone. A green flicker and there's no more James. "I think it's time we had a talk with Maria about all of this."

**Avery's POV**

I'm still here, chained inside my own thoughts. I'm forced to watch dumbly as my body knocks out Nico's attendees and picks him up off the cot he's resting in. I can't believe this. I'm a fucking puppet here. But now I at least have an inkling of what's going on.

My body moves slowly to carry him from the medical tent into Hecate cabin. Slowly winding my way up the stairs, I notice Nico beginning to stir in my arms. Yes, Nico, wake up and bust this whole place down. DO IT!

Nico proceeds to lapse back into unconsciousness while accomplishing absolutely nothing. So amazing what a child of the Big Three can manage. Two zombies- _reanimated corpses_- stand guard at the top of the stairs. They let me through and. Wait. Why did I correct myself?

_You didn't. I did you moron. Because we're in physical contact, I can create a direct mental highway which can't be tapped into. Anyone looking through your eyes will still think I'm knocked out. Now, listen close. I'm going to give you all of my power, right now. That much of an energy flow should disrupt the flow of control. Wait for your moment and then strike. Good luck._

I'm alone in my head now, tying up Nico and putting him next to an equally tied up James. My mind goes dirty for a second before I remember not to look conspicuous. I get back up and walk back down the stairs.

Time to give Maria hell.

**Nico's POV**

I lied to him of course. I'd been awake for a few minutes, slowly figuring out what to do. Also, did remarkably little. He broke the connection mostly on his own. It was a really strenuous thread, Avery and all the resurrected slaves controlled by the same source.

I also didn't give him all my power. Not even close. The more encouragement he has from his own mind, the better. His pride will do him well this time. While we were still making our way here, I had summoned a rock to my palm. Just a small one. But a small rock can make a really effective blade with just a little geomancy.

The knots holding me captive are pathetically done, easily snapped. I get up and stretch, careful not to make any noise. Then I undo the knots holding James. One can only wonder how he got tied into all of this.

A tiny spark of hell flame- Hades flame? - is all it takes to shock him awake.

"Shhh. You're safe now." More lies. "How good are you in a fight?"

"Pretty good. But who are you? I'm not moving until I know what's happening." I stand just a bit taller and look down at him.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. And what's happening is that you're gonna help me fuck with Maria and her coup. You in?" I hold my hand out to him.

He takes my hand. "Definitely."

**Author's Notes**

Mwahahahahaha! I love this. The pure exhilaration of my writings entering the world. Until the next chapter, pozegnanie.


	8. The Chapter in which Events Take Place

**Arrow of Eros Chapter 8**

I don't own Percy Jackson, and I only own three of the characters in here. Rated M for sex related scenes between male characters. Also, quite a bit of foul language from well, from everyone. Probably violence too.

**3rd Person POV**

From Maria's eyes, everything was going perfectly. She had two loose ends tied up in her attic, a mind slave along with her army of undead. Under her arm she held the sphere that would bring her to the top of the world. In just a few moments, Camp Half-Blood would be hers.

**Percy's POV**

We finally emerge to see Maria standing there. Under her arm was a giant glass ball, and around her neck was what looked like an emerald pendant. She smiled up at us, making it clear that she had been waiting for our arrival. Even from here, I can see here eyes shining evilly.

"It ends here, Maria. Your whole coup has been compromised. You can't fight all of the half bloods here, and there's no way to teleport out of camp. It's finished." Before I'm even done, she's laughing her head off. She pretends to wipe a tear from her eye and looks back up at us.

"I'm afraid not Percy. This plan has taken months to accomplish. Months of acting like a sniveling, incapable child in front of all of you. Of acting like a lovesick follower to James. Waiting for that Di Angelo brat to show up. But that's over now. And as for the campers, I can't fight them. You're right there. But they can." She snaps her fingers.

Five zombies shamble out of her cabin. At least two dozen more start charging our way from the woods. "In fact, I don't even need to take down _all _the campers. With this," she holds out the sphere, "I'm slowly worming my way into the minds of every half blood here. This orb was infused with the energy of Mormo, a vampiric spirit. Using the power stolen from Di Angelo, my undead army will be unstoppable. This is the end, Percy Jackson."

**Nico's POV**

"So wait, one more time. Maria's evil, has an army of zomb- I mean, reanimated dead, is slowly destroying the camp through a coup d'etat involving mind slaves and evil vampire energy?" I look back at him.

"You've got it. Anything else?" His hands fumble as he thinks.

"She used me as a scapegoat," I nod. "And we're fighting her with rocks?" I look down at our hips. Stone swords and spears I create from the walls of the attic are sheathed along every available spot. I grin widely at him.

"Yep. It's a mad dash, little hope for victory assault. It all has to do with precision timing and strategy. Neither of which we have. We've got a shot in the dark to finish her off. And there's only one thing I would change. I wish I could be fighting alongside Percy." He grabs my hand and I feel a rush of energy.

"Powers of Hebe children. It's the least I can do." I turn and gesture at the far wall. The stone melts and shrugs back, making a nice opening for us to jump out of. "Now let's go raise hell." With that we jump out into the night.

**Avery's POV**

I ready my bow. I feel a faint prick in the back of my skull. I can still feel the commands, but I no longer have to follow them. But hell, like Nico said, might as well get into a good position. There's a general command to rally around Maria, which I begin to follow.

I emerged out to the horrified looks of Percy and Annabeth at my sudden arrival. I hate this. If anything, I should be over on the same side as them, ready to fight for my life. It would be so much better if they knew my current affiliation. But no, I'm the traitor, the blind slave. I really hate this girl.

"So Percy, how does it feel? Avery's betrayal, the true helplessness of the camp, Nico being held captive? It must all be pretty tough on you. Knowing everything you hold dear is going to come crashing around your ears any minute now. Must be terrible." She shakes her head in mock pity.

That's it. I'm going to blow her head off.

**Percy's POV**

I smile. I'm laughing like a madman because this whole time that Maria's been talking, she hasn't noticed the shadows. The shift and swirl of the darkness behind her into spears and ethereal warriors. She also hasn't seen our saving grace. Nico.

He and James are there, decked out in shadow armor and stone swords. Absolutely perfect. It's only beaten by the looks Maria makes when she one- sees me laughing at her, and two- turns around to see her defeat.

**Nico's POV**

Percy's laughter and the utter shock on Maria's face have made all of this worth it. Being captured, drained, bloodied, knocked out, and kidnapped all pale in comparison to this moment right here. I extend my hands and clench my fists. Jerking them back I open my palms once more, feeling all of the bodies crumble back into their natural state. Dead.

"Thank you Maria, for this wonderful exercise. But you've been beaten. It was a good effort. I kept on saying to myself how masterfully this had been put together. Everything just fit. Avery being used as a puppet, my imprisonment, James being blamed for it, an army of the dead being assembled. And it all fit perfectly. You really are a criminal mastermind. All of it's over, however."

I feel my best _Sorry Sucker _smile creep onto my lips. "Avery, would you care to show her just how thoroughly she's been beaten?"

**Author's Notes**

Yay! My second story nears completion. Maybe... I don't know. Whatever, just tell me what you're thinking so far. A good farewell, dearest readers.


	9. Battle Zone

**Arrow of Eros Chapter 9**

I don't own Percy Jackson, and I only own three of the characters in here. Rated M for sex related scenes between male characters. Also, quite a bit of foul language from well, from everyone.

**Avery's POV**

My bow is at the ready, but I won't need it. I quickly extend my arm towards Maria, ready to completely overload her system. Dopamine, Adrenaline, LH, every hormone in her body will be supercharged. She'll be unconscious in seconds. That's the plan, anyway.

What really happens is that I reach to grab her and she's gone. Just...gone. I hear from behind me,

"Avery, look out!" I hear something whooshing towards me and a green flash blares behind me. My last thoughts before I hit the ground are _I really hate this girl. _

**Percy's POV**

It's over in an instant. Avery reaches for Maria. And she appears behind him. Because today is the day we fuck all logic, I guess. After appearing behind him she knocks him out and takes his bow. At this point I'm running to them, while Annabeth moves to grab her dagger from its sheath. A rock spear flies towards Maria, launched from Nico's direction.

And then the whole world slows down. She blocks the spear in midair with the bow and then turns back Nico. She draws back without an arrow. Green energy gathers on the bowstring. And she fires. Right at Nico's heart.

**Nico's POV**

The instant I see the arrow form, I know there isn't a single scenario where I can dodge it. It'll track me. I'm dead on two legs. Might as well go out with a bang. My arms move in intricate patterns, forcing spires of earth to launch at Maria. I don't see if they hit.

Because in that instant, the green light is overwhelming. And then it's blocked. There's a silhouette, spread eagled in an effort to shield me from the blast. But who? The light dies as the full brunt of the arrow is absorbed. By James. He must've thrown himself in front of me. Idiot.

"Someone! James was hit!" I'm screaming now, desperate. I brought him into this thinking we could win, it's my fault he's like this. The whole of his chest is split, covered in gore. I here explosions and see flickering lights of battle. None of it matters, though. None. All that matters is that I've killed an innocent kid. I doubt he was any older than twelve.

I don't know when, but Avery has appeared next to me. I'm sobbing now, there's no way that I can heal, and I can't stop him from dying. I feel a hard smack across my face. Avery's eyes meet mine, and I see his meaning instantly. Man up, Nico. Grieve later.

"I'll watch over him. I can at least make him comfortable while he passes. Go help the others. You'll be more useful there." I get up and wipe my eyes. Time to get down to business.

**Percy's POV**

The instant she fires that arrow, she's dead. I don't care what else happens tonight, but she's dead if I have any say in it. I'm on her in seconds, her arms working to block my sword strokes with the bow. She throws it to the side, it's no good for close combat.

Her hand moves quickly, I can hardly follow it. The other still grips that orb. She's still blocking all of my swings effortlessly. I can see her eyes moving to calculate everything I do. And then she falters, blood flowing down her side. She dances to the side. We had both forgotten Annabeth was also here.

"Thought I'd make myself useful." Maria looks us both up and down. Ready to fight. And then she turns and runs. Annabeth tosses her knife in a practiced gesture before the magician spins and jumps. Something boosts her an extra four feet, letting the dagger fall beneath her.

I wait for her to fall, but she just stays. She makes a finger gun at us. From her power earlier, I know to run. She starts firing off energy blasts, bullets of pure emerald magic. That freaking ball is the whole problem. She's still got so much reserve power inside that thing. She's toying with us.

"Any strategies Wise Girl?" I shout over. Before she responds, all the little bullet craters start imploding. She's separating us. I hear Nico screaming in the distance, but I can't make out any words. I repeat, she's freaking dead.

"I'm through with this! You fools have wasted too much of my time!" She extends the fingers of her free hand and strings of power spiderweb from of her fingertips. They threaten to come near me when a big slab of earth rises and blocks them all.

"Time to die, bitch!" I hear Nico's voice, full of fury. Right now, it's the most perfect sound in the world to me.

**Nico's POV**

My anger is normally my weakest point. But now, I let it wash over me. She imprisoned me twice, threatened Percy, framed an innocent kid, and then killed him. There is no way that I'm letting her survive this night. I move my hands, earth and fire moving and spreading in the air.

She counters, blasting it out of the air with her powers. I raise myself on a spire of stone, until we stand equal.

"Prepared to die, brat? After I kill you I think I'll get Chase next. She has no weapons, it'll be easy. Then I'll crush Avery and James. He actually thought I cared about him, the fool. And I'll kill Percy slowl-" I cut her off with an enormous gush of flame, fully prepared to roast her alive. She waves and spare air redirects it. It still shook her. I can see it.

"Everything you said tonight was kindling on your funeral pyre. You've crossed too many lines with me tonight. Here you die. Here is the spot that I will-" I stop abruptly, shooting pieces of my column at her. It works like a charm. Three miss. Another hits her feet and sends her sprawling. One hits her in the shoulder and she drops the orb straight down.

It smashes below into thousands of pieces. She tumbles through the air. It's almost too much. Almost. Her face is pure shock when she hits the ground. A twenty foot drop onto broken glass. Not even a half blood would survive that.

"Percy, I'm gonna check on James. Make sure she's really dead. I trust her in death as much as I did when she was alive."

**Author's Notes**

That took me forever. But I loved every second of it. I feel like it was just a bit anticlimactic, but an appropriate end for Maria. Also, just want to remind you guys, blackout on Saturday, the thirtieth of June. So no reading, writing, commenting, anything. Got it? Awesome. Lebewohl, people.


	10. Finale

**Arrow of Eros Chapter 10**

I don't own Percy Jackson, and I only own three of the characters in here. Rated M for sex related scenes between male characters. Also, quite a bit of foul language from well, from everyone.

**Nico's POV**

I'm at James' side in a second. He's bleeding profusely, and his eyes are glazed over. But he still has a smile draped over his face. It's so strange to see him smiling with his torso split nearly in two. Avery's hand is on my shoulder and I see he's got tears in his eyes.

"I couldn't heal him. I can do scratches and bruises, sore spots. Nothing like this. I boosted the dopamine flow in his system, though. He might as well be happy in last moments. I just wish I had fought. If I hadn't accused him, he'd probably still be unharmed."

"It's as much of my fault. I had him convinced we would come out on top here. I should've just left him in the attic. He didn't have to be involved." I close my eyes. And I feel a weak punch on my arm. James makes a weak effort, but he still gets the energy to speak.

"Don't waste your time saying what you did was the wrong choice. I came here through my own free will. We beat Maria, and I'm glad I helped do that. Don't ruin the last conversation I'm gonna have feeling sorry for me." He smiles up at us. And then that familiar ringing comes into my ears. The signal that he passed.

I stretch my arm out and close his eyes and mouth. He looks peaceful. If I do anything else, I'm making sure he gets into Elysium. It's my duty to do that much for him.

**Percy's POV**

I check Maria's pulse. Nothing. She's finally dead. A week of hell. Yeah right, there's no way that was just a week. I sigh as I make my way back towards Nico and Avery. James' wound is impossibly large. It's a wonder that he's lasted this long. I see a shudder run through him, and Nico's closing his eyes.

I hear the sound of wheels approaching on the grass behind me. Chiron is there, a longbow on his lap. "It appears I've come too late. We can give his last rites in the morning, after breakfast." And that's when it starts, a few campers trickling out of their cabins, wondering what happened, beginning to congregate along the borders of our battle ground.

"I don't think we'll have to wait that long, Chiron. In a few minutes the whole camp will be up and running. Might as well just get the amphitheater ready. Annabeth and I can try and get some crowd control going." He nods, accepting that I'm right this time.

It's gonna be a long night.

**Avery's POV**

I nudge Nico gently. He looks at me with sad eyes. Tired eyes. I give him a small smile. Something to tell him thing will be all right. I don't think I pull it off.

"Nico, you should probably bring him to the amphitheater. It'll just freak everyone out if they see him like this. I'll take care of Maria's body. Don't give me that look. She was still a proper camper for some of the time she was here, and that's what we'll remember about her."

He nods reluctantly before grabbing James by his shoulders and shadow traveling away. I stand up and make my way to where that final fight was. The whole ground is torn up, burned, melted in some places. Completely destroyed.

I sigh before wading through the glass shards. I pick up her body, which has stiffened beyond belief. Rigor mortise or something like that. There are dapples of blood all along her back and shoulders. Bits of glass powder fall from her hair when I lift her off the ground. She was a pretty girl, it's a shame that she was crazier than sin.

I feel people staring as I carry her away. If he had survived, I'm sure James would've asked to do it. She was still one of his closest friends here. Betrayal or not, she still deserves a proper burial. I sigh. Too much bloodshed for the dreams of one girl.

**Two months later**

** Nico's POV**

The ceremonies had went well. The news was still devastating to the whole camp. Maria and James were both well liked. Quiet, shy, but still eager to help out. Good kids. Unbelievable what a good kid can do.

They found her diary the next day when they cleared out her possessions. It was actually a really sad read. She did start out as a scared girl. Afraid of what she could do, of her heritage, of camp. Then she found the orb on a quest. It tainted her. The whole thing started and ended with the orb. She had no known relatives. Terrible.

Avery and I were chosen to inform James' father about what happened. He took all the dyes and studs out of his body for the occasion, and it made him look not half bad. His father, Marshall I think his name was, took the news as expected. When we told him about his last words and how he sacrificed himself, he brightened (kind of). He told us that he wouldn't expect anything else from his son.

Both of us cried on the ride home. No matter what he said, we both still blamed ourselves for what happened.

**Percy's POV**

Nico began to stay at camp longer and more often after the battle. He made a memorial for James and, in the words of Avery, the girl that Maria had been. It's really a thing to behold. It stands right between Hebe and Hecate cabins, both of which are starting to get new campers. Every time I love seeing the looks they get when they hear the story of their sibling.

Nico stays in my bunk half the time. Avery still ends up sleeping in whatever cabin he wants. Everything has finally settled down to a normal pace. And on the few days we all have off, we still find days to hang out. Nico, Avery, Annabeth, Rachel (when she's around), and me. And those days are some of the best I could ever hope to have.

**Author's Notes**

Not really proud of those last few sentences. Eh, we are our own worst critics. And remember, blackout on the thirtieth of June 2012. Hope you guys liked reading as much as I liked writing. To my most faithful followers (I hope you know who you are) thank you. Until my next story, so long, farewell, aloha, and any other form of goodbye you care to use.


End file.
